¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione 2! :)
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Una castaña siendo descrita con varios puestos de trabajo, para celebrar el día de su cumpleaños. Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Septiembre "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos".


La nieve caía sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se encontraban en Hogsmade, pequeños y grandes corrían a resguardarse, Las Tres Escobas estaba repleta de personas, ni hablar de Madame Pudipié abarrotado de las señoras de la alta sociedad conversando sobre cualquier tema banal.

En la mesa más escondida del salón de té, una señora de cabello bicolor, se encontraba sentada con dos jóvenes, sin poder ser vistos por las personas que allí estuvieran. Narcissa Malfoy hablaba con su hijo y una mujer de ojos miel, discutiendo un favor hacía la familia Malfoy-Black.

―Hermione, necesito que ayudes a mi hijo, ya sabe cómo nos vemos ante la sociedad y la buena imagen que mi hijo da día a día no es suficiente ―le decía la Sra. Malfoy a la castaña.

―Señora Malfoy, yo no puedo hacer nada, se lo he dicho todas las veces que me ha citado con su hijo ―responde Herms calmada, intentando no elevar el tono de voz.

―Granger por favor, necesito mejorarle la vida a mi hijo ―expresa con pesar el joven rubio.

―Señora Malfoy, usted sabe lo difícil que es para mí hacer algo como esto ―dijo Hermione.

―Claro Señorita Granger, ¿usted sabe lo difícil que es para nosotros vivir así? ―expresa la mujer.

―Acepto su trato, pero con una condición, ¿siguen teniendo sus influencias en el Ministerio? ― interroga la castaña escogiendo las palabras para su petición cuidadosamente.

―Sí, ¿eso nos ayudará en algo? ―responde el ojigris haciéndole una nueva pregunta.

―Señora Malfoy, me gustaría hablar con su hijo a solas un momento, ¿es posible? ―pregunta la joven.

―Me hace llegar su decisión Señorita Granger ―dice la mujer rubia, alejándose del lugar.

―Malfoy, ¿puedes hacer que yo sea Ministra de Magia? ―murmura la leona.

―¿Es que acaso, quieres ganarte un puesto haciendo trampa Granger? ―susurra el chico.

―En estos momentos, necesito ser Ministra de Magia, hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en las leyes mágicas, y en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, no se puede hacer ningún cambio sin la aprobación del Ministro de Magia. Así que ―iba diciendo Hermione, colocando las palabras correctas en la oración.

―Así que quieres ser Ministra para aprobar todas las leyes que has estado aportando, ¿es eso cierto? ―preguntó el muchacho ojigris, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la castaña― Tenlo por hecho Granger. Una cosa más, ¿saldrías conmigo? ―interrogó el joven.

―¿De nuevo Malfoy? Te he dicho que no varias veces, déjalo ya ―respondía Hermione cansada.

Con esa conversación cerrada al aire, ambos jóvenes de fueron a sus respectivos hogares. La castaña temía que el rubio dijera algo sobre su plan y el ojigris pensando en la muchacha de ojos color miel.

Una semana después, en "El Profeta" se anuncia que alguien nuevo ocupará el puesto de Ministro de Magia, una mujer que posa para la cámara aparece en la foto móvil, la persona saluda a la cámara, luego sonríe y, se coloca seria y erguida, repitiendo la secuencia infinitamente.

En la casa de los Weasley la noticia era tan importante que invitaron a comer a todos los conocidos, tenían a la próxima ministra viviendo en su casa, es una información que no se obtenía todos los días. Todos celebrándole el nuevo puesto a Hermione, se despidieron después de la cena y dejaron a la castaña en el patio, observando las estrellas, una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta llegar a un lugar escondido:

―Hermione, yo cumplí. Ahora te toca a ti ―le dijo una voz en un susurro.

―Draco, mañana saldrá el reportaje en el periódico, los Malfoy son buenas personas ―dijo la mujer.

―Seguiré insistiendo, ¿estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo? Ahora que vas a vivir sola y eres tú propia jefa ―murmuró el joven rubio.

―Para no seguir escuchándote, te diré que sí, pero ya no más, ¿ok? ―preguntó la ojimiel en voz baja.

―Nos vemos mañana en el callejón Diagon, una sorpresa para la princesa ―dijo la voz antes de desaparecer.

El día siguiente fue muy ajetreado, la nueva ministra de magia se acostumbraba a ser llamada por su nuevo cargo, además dejar su anterior oficina le hizo sentirse triste, había logrado el puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica con el trabajo fuerte, y el de Ministra lo obtuvo por chantaje. Nadie que escuchara sus pensamientos le creería, dirían que estaba loca.

La noche llegó más rápido que lo que canta un gallo, y una mujer de cabellos castaños se encontraba caminando por el Callejón Diagon, con un vestido color rosado pastel y unos tacones de plataforma negros, la joven observó a una persona de cabello rubio que llegaba a su lado a paso apresurado, el muchacho vestía uno de sus usuales trajes negros y zapatos negros, con el cabello despeinado y la sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba. Llegó a donde la castaña se había detenido, y tendiéndole un brazo, iniciaron juntos un recorrido hacía un restaurante muggle muy famoso entre los magos. "La Cocina" es el mejor restaurante, donde magos y no magos disfrutan de platos deliciosos, de bebidas exquisitas y de una atención fantástica.

La velada fue agradable, pero cierta mujer estaba desesperada por irse del lugar, había muchas cosas por hacer y no le apetecía seguir cerca del rubio, una vez ya había caído en las redes del muchacho y ella aprendía de sus errores. Al despedirse, frente al departamento de la ojimiel, el chico le intentó besar, pero no pudo al sentir un leve empujón, por parte de la joven, acto que hizo que el muchacho se alejara sin más, y acordaran, sin palabras, verse nuevamente, todos veían a la ministra, ¿no?.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el anuncio del cambio de ministro, las empresas Malfoy había progresado y la vida de los magos iba tranquila. Hermione ya había aprobado algunas leyes que el anterior ministro había declinado, tomando en cuenta todos los detalles nuevamente, corrigiéndose a sí misma en algunos casos y desechando algunas de las peticiones para leyes.

―Hermi, te está afectado eso de ser ministra, deberías descansar ―le dijo un pelirrojo una vez.

―Fred basta por favor, ser ministra es un gran honor y no puedo desperdiciarlo ―respondió.

―Pero Herms, no está bien que te agotes tanto ―expresó un joven de cabello azabache.

―Harry, no tienes nada que reclamarme, eres igual a mí ―exclamó la chica castaña.

―Permiso ―dijo un ojigris, golpeando suavemente la puerta de la oficina de la ministro― ¿Cómo están ustedes? ―preguntó en señorito Malfoy.

―Que bien que pudiste llegar Malfoy. Chicos ¿podrían dejarme un momento con él? ―interrogó la muchacha, haciéndoles señas mal disimuladas a sus amigos.

―Claro, nosotros nos vamos Herms, no hacen falta tantas señales ―murmuró riéndose George.

Cuando todos se fueron, el rubio cerró la puerta de la oficina y acorraló a la muchacha contra la pared, deteniéndose para observarla fijamente, al sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de la castaña, le besó con pasión infinita, intentando relajarla, pero lo que hizo fue ponerla aún más nerviosa:

―¿Cómo te está yendo Ministra? ―preguntó el ojigris.

―Bien Draco, ¿y a ti? ―le susurró la castaña, intentando soltarse del agarre del joven.

―¿Ya te quieres ir? Así no estabas ayer ― dijo el muchacho, riéndose por lo bajo.

―Gracias ―expresó la ojimiel, al verse libre y caminó hacia su escritorio a buscar unos papeles para dárselos al chico― Acá están los documentos que te dije ayer, ya tienen mi firma, si hay algo que no te convence, me lo regresas y lo cambio ―murmuró Hermione, tendiéndole las hojas dentro de una carpeta.

―Es momento de irme, nos vemos en la noche ―exclamó el rubio antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

La tarde pasó sin distracciones, la señorita Granger, como le decía Ronald desde que empezó en el cargo de ministra. La muchacha desapareció rumbo a su casa, con una montaña de papeles en sus brazos. A llegar ahí, vio al chico rubio acostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, tapado por una sábana mal colocada, dejó los papeles en la mesa de la entrada y arropó bien al ojigris, el cual se removió gruñendo, para volver a respirar pausadamente, indicativo de que seguía dormido.

Después de tomarse una taza de té de frutas, su favorito, se fue a su habitación y sentada en el escritorio, se dispuso a terminar su trabajo del día, revisando miles de peticiones de leyes, separando los documentos en tres montones: imposibles, medianamente posibles y posibles, al terminar, acomodó esas hojas que no usaría en la mesa de la entrada y volvió a leer los papeles del montón de posibles, decidiéndose por aprobar ocho de las veinte leyes que estaban en ese grupo.

Observando que el sol empezaba a salir, la castaña detuvo su lectura y se dirigió al baño, luego de una hora, una chica diferente salió, era sábado, nadie iba al ministerio, excepto la gran Hermione Granger. Siendo guiada por un aroma delicioso, la mujer se fue hacia la cocina, para su sorpresa el rubio estaba preparando panqueques, se dispuso a poner la mesa. Ella y el joven comieron tranquilamente, y momentos después de terminar, el ojigris la veía desaparecer por la chimenea, como todos los días, rumbo al ministerio de magia.

Unos días después en la edición del quisquilloso, había una parte dedicada a la nueva ministra:

"De parte de todo el equipo y colaboradores, le queremos desear un feliz cumpleaños a Hermione Granger, nuestra ministra de magia. Ella es una persona muy responsable, valiente y luchadora como ninguna otra, todos nos alegramos enormemente por tenerla como ministra. Debajo pueden ver algunos de los comentarios de ella como ministro:

―Es una gran líder, aunque no lo crean ― dice Shakelbolt, el ministro anterior.

―Todos aprendan de ella ―exclamaba Draco Malfoy, sonriendo bobamente, sembrando la duda.


End file.
